1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to signal devices, and more particular pertains to a new and improved delivery alert apparatus wherein the same is arranged to alert delivery individuals of proper location of a delivery site.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various signal and alert apparatus has been utilized in the prior art to provide indication of positioning of a delivery form for delivery of various items.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,931,780 to Lamont, et al. sets forth an illuminated address identifier and alarm setting forth an illuminated address housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,856,631 to Jorick, Jr. wherein an illuminated indicator utilizes a signal illumination bulb mounted within a housing for illumination of the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,195 to Donelan sets forth a further example of an illuminated enclosure mounting an indicator numeral through a forward face thereof.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,662,3356 to Valente and U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,901 to Matthews set forth further examples of illuminated address indicators.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved delivery alert apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in a portable and readily mounted enclosure for selective indication of a delivery site and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.